


Loud

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All Dialogue, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Mrs Hudson is not pleased, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “Sherlock Holmes!”“Gah!”“It is four in the morning, and if I have to go up there to make you stop that racket, I will make yousorry.”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'stenth Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Loud

“ _Sherlock Holmes!”_

“Gah!”

“It is four in the morning, and if I have to go up there to make you stop that racket, I will make you _sorry_.”

“Mrs. Hudson!”

“I never minded you coming and going at all hours, up and down the stairs like a bloody elephant – do you know how many steps we have, Sherlock?”

“Sixteen, but–”

“And before this bloody lockdown I could hear you clomping up and down every single one. And I’ve never complained about your experiments, Sherlock, or your mess”

“Never?”

“But all I ask is that, once in a while, you let me sleep through the night!”

“Sorry, Mrs. Hudson.”

“Oh. John.”

“Yeah, sorry. We got a little, er, carried away.”

“Oh dear. I assumed it was one of Sherlock’s experiments.”

“In a way. I got John to –”

“Don’t look so smug, young man I’m still cross. If you could move that ‘experiment’ of yours up to John’s bedroom, that would be a help.”

“Of course.”

“ _Thank you_.”

“But just one thing, Mrs. Hudson?”

“Yes, Sherlock?”

“Maybe _don’t_ use the video call function next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> The handwritten draft can be found [on this Tumblr post.](https://jamesphillimoresumbrella.tumblr.com/post/617960961009172480/inksolation-10-loud-i-ran-out-of-space-on-the)


End file.
